Sakura no Hitsuzen
by Lyra Squirrel
Summary: Une rencontre sous le signe de la fatalité du cerisier...


_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent aux Clamp !! Je dédie cette fic à tous les amoureux de leurs séries._

* * *

Tokyo - Japon - 1991

- Tu as bientôt fini ton travail, Subaru-kun ?

- Non... Il me reste une chambre d'hôtel à exorciser, à Shibuya. Je suis désolé, Seïshirô-san, ce n'était pas prévu, mais Hokuto-chan vient de me l'annoncer par téléphone, et...

- D'accord, Subaru-kun ! Tant pis pour notre rendez-vous, je ne veux pas te déranger ! Si les gens font appel à toi, c'est parce que tu es un parfait maître du Yin et du Yang...

- Je... enfin... Mais non, voyons !

- Allez, vas-y, Subaru-kun. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi... Je vais en profiter pour faire des visites de routine chez d'anciens pensionnaires ! A plus tard... Subaru-kun.

- Dis bonjour à tous les petits animaux que tu héberges dans ta clinique de ma part ! Je passerai les voir dès que je le pourrai !

- Je n'en doute pas, Subaru-kun...

- Au revoir Seïshiro-san !

- A bientôt...

La cité des Sphinx - Galbadia - an 32XX

- Monsieur Shaolan ?

- Oui, Princesse ?

- Euh... Je... J'ai l'impression que... Nous venons du même monde...? Et puis... vous cherchez mes plumes avec tant d'attention... Nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Princesse, je -

- Moko-chan, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de changer de dimension...

- Active, boule de poils ! Ils sont derrière nous ! Attrape ça, gamin !

- Monsieur Kurogané...

- Mokona est d'accord ! C'est partiiiiii !

- Princesse ! Votre plume !

- Monsieur Shaol -

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tokyo - Plus tard

L'exorcisme avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le jeune étudiant qui hantait les lieux n'avait pas voulu partir avant que Subaru lui ait expliqué qu'un échec aux examens avait d'autres issues que le suicide. Malgré tout, Subaru était heureux car le jeune fantôme semblait serein au moment de rejoindre le monde auquel il appartenait désormais. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber car le soleil n'émettait plus dans le ciel qu'un pâle voile lumineux au travers duquel scintillaient déjà quelques étoiles. Subaru pressa le pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Hokuto plus qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être vu l'heure tardive... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un instant pour admirer le ciel qui s'assombrissait. La Grande Ourse renaissait sous ses yeux tandis que le jour finissait de décliner. Comme un cerf-volant aux bords duquel se seraient posées des lucioles... Evitant de justesse un poteau électrique qui s'était traîtreusement mis sur son chemin, Subaru releva les yeux car quelque chose l'avait intrigué. Une lueur inhabituelle, un tour joué par les rayons du couchant ? Il eut beau frotter ses grands yeux verts de ses mains gantées, rien n'y fit : une huitième étoile venait bel et bien d'apparaître au beau milieu de la Grande Ourse. Elle pulsait d'une teinte rose pastel... Elle semblait grossir et se rapprocher du sol !? Subaru eut la brève vision d'un pétale de cerisier flottant au gré du vent, baigné dans le miel d'argent des rayons de lune...Avant de prendre soudain conscience de la réalité de ce mirage tombé du ciel : une jeune fille chutait vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sans s'interroger une seconde de plus, Subaru évalua quel serait l'endroit où la malheureuse entrerait en contact avec le sol et s'y précipita. Battant tous les records de récitation de mantras en situation de crise, il amortit sa chute tant bien que mal, principalement en lui servant de zone de réception... Il était presque certain qu'elle n'avait pas souffert du choc, cependant la jeune fille était inconsciente. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono brodé de magnifiques fleurs de cerisier qui, pour une raison qui échappait à Subaru, lui faisaient penser à Seïshirô...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie si douce par une douleur fulgurante à la cheville. Baissant les yeux et ne voyant aucune blessure évidente, il en déduisit qu'il avait une foulure... sûrement due à sa façon peu cavalière de réceptionner une jeune demoiselle tombée du ciel. Se désintéressant de sa blessure, Subaru posa ses yeux émeraude sur la jeune fille qui gisait dans ses bras. Elle était très jolie. Ses cheveux courts étaient d'un roux pâle mais intense, et quelques mèches plus longues lui encadraient délicatement le visage. Dans la faible luminosité qu'offrait la lune, cette fille rayonnait à travers son sommeil... Subaru eut soudain un affreux soupçon : il leva les yeux précipitamment pour scruter le ciel. Après tout, d'autres étranges visiteurs allaient peut-être pleuvoir cette nuit ? Son regard balaya rapidement le ciel de Bételgeuse à Véga, sans remarquer de phénomènes anormaux... Il eut été bête qu'un autre adepte de la chute libre se retrouve à l'état de crêpe avariée juste à cause d'un manque d'attention de sa part... Subaru fronça donc les sourcils pour observer avec une concentration accrue la Grande Ourse qui repassait justement sous ses yeux. Là, il sentit brusquement un mouvement de la jeune fille au kimono, sursauta violemment de surprise et manqua la flanquer par terre. Pour retrouver son calme, Subaru essaya d'appliquer une ou deux des techniques de relaxation que sa soeur Hokuto lui avaient suggérées, car elle le trouvait vraiment hypersensible... Cela commençait à faire son effet : son coeur reprenait lentement un rythme normal, au lieu d'essayer de s'harmoniser avec l'eau dévalant la cascade. Puis ce fut comme si ces quelques secondes d'apaisement n'avaient jamais existé : Subaru distinguait nettement les cils de la jeune fille qui papillonnaient sous sa frange. Elle allait se réveiller ! Que devait-il faire ?

- Monsieur... Shaolan ? Ouvrant les yeux, Sakura ne pouvait pour le moment rien voir de plus qu'un monde flou baignant dans la pénombre. Elle apercevait seulement au dessus d'elle une forme sombre auréolée de points lumineux... Clignant des paupières deux ou trois fois, elle fut à même de mieux appréhender l'univers qui l'entourait : elle était perdue dans un océan d'astres et de paillettes. Tandis que sa vision gagnait en netteté, elle vit qu'un visage était penché sur elle. Un visage dont les yeux brillaient plus fort que les milliers d'étoiles qui l'entouraient... Elle aurait dû se demander où elle était, s'inquiéter pour ses compagnons dans son voyage entre les mondes. Elle aurait dû se lever et partir à leur recherche car ils ne semblaient pas se trouver à proximité... Mais elle était fatiguée. Comme toujours après avoir récupéré une des parcelles de sa mémoire... une de ses plumes. Et le regard du jeune homme était profond, et sincère. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce mystérieux étranger. De ce sourire si simple que Shaolan connaissait bien. Que Tomoyo adorait. Que Toya aimait surprendre sur le visage de sa soeur... Il s'en dégageait bien des sentiments et des impressions. Mais le sourire chaleureux de Sakura ne faisait pas qu'exprimer la plus pure essence du bonheur. Il irradiait l'air, rayonnant jusqu'au delà du ciel... Le monde avait soudain plus de couleurs. Les blessures ne faisaient plus souffrir. Et ce sourire... en allégeant les coeurs, adoucissait la vie. Avec le baume un peu naïf de la gentillesse appliqué avec la tendresse innocente de l'amitié mêlée d'espérance...

Le garçon inconnu avait perdu l'expression inquiète qu'il avait eue pour elle lorsqu'elle avait levé ses yeux encore ensommeillés vers lui. Il lui rendit ce sourire qu'elle venait de lui adresser. Le sien était plus triste, plus douloureux aussi. Mais il venait avec l'intensité d'un enfant qui voit ses peluches dans les nuages chaque fois qu'il regarde le ciel. Comme si sa nature n'était pas faite pour d'autres choses que la joie de sourire... Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Quelqu'un était entré dans l'existence de Subaru pour le faire pleurer et souffrir, l'aimer ou le faire mourir... Mais aussi pour le faire vivre. Pour qu'il connaisse ces longues années dégoulinantes de lenteur et vides de sens... Si vite éclipsées par les fugaces instants d'amour et de folie qui donnent au fade bouillon de la vie toute une gamme de saveurs sucrées ou épicées.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, euh... Vous vous sentez bien ?

La jeune fille qui venait pourtant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant, ne répondit pas. Etait-elle perdue dans ses pensées ? Ou bien peut-être ne comprenait-elle pas le sens de ces paroles ? Après tout, on ne peut pas demander à une fille venue du ciel de parler la même langue que soi...

- Je... vais bien. Merci beaucoup ! Mais... qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que... je vous connais ?

Surpris par sa réponse et par la douceur de sa voix, Subaru eut un temps d'arrêt.

La jeune fille s'était redressée, sur le banc où il l'avait déposée. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette scène baignée par la pâle clarté de la lune.

- Eh bien... je ne pense pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontrés, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Subaru... je suis une sorte... d'exorciste. Et vous venez... de tomber du ciel...

- Et vous m'avez aidée, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en remercie. Mais... Monsieur Shaolan et les autres ? Je veux dire, y avait-il quelqu'un... des personnes qui m'accompagnaient...?

Elle avait l'air non seulement inquiète, mais presque désespérée. Subaru sentit une douleur lui étreindre le coeur lorsqu'il lui annonça...

- Non, je... je regrette. Vous étiez seule. Mais j'ai sûrement mal vu, je ne suis pas très observateur ! Vos compagnons ne doivent pas être loin d'ici... j'en suis persuadé !

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et l'éclair d'espoir dans ses yeux devint plus vif.

- Merci ! Vous êtes gentil... Ah ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Sakura, je viens du pays de Clow... dans une autre dimension.

Malgré l'incongruité de ce que ces paroles impliquaient, Subaru n'en fut ni choqué ni étonné. Il savait que l'univers ne se réduisait pas à ce que l'on pouvait percevoir... Et puis, en tant que maître du yin et du yang, il fut plutôt rassuré : l'existence de mondes parallèles lui permettait de s'expliquer certains des phénomènes paranormaux auxquels il avait déjà fait face... Non, une chose dans les quelques phrases qu'avaient prononcées la jeune fille l'avait beaucoup plus marqué : son prénom. Sakura. Fleur de cerisier. Cerisier. Et Subaru n'était plus là, avec cette jeune fille, sous une lune blanche au début de la nuit. Il était loin, très loin. Dans les souvenirs de son propre passé qui ressurgissaient. Avec un jeune homme cette fois. Un enfant. Et un cerisier envoûtant...

-"Est-ce que ces fleurs te plaisent ?" avait demandé le jeune homme à Subaru, avec un sourire intrigant. Bien sûr qu'elles lui plaisaient. Pétales blancs teintés de rose. Comme trempés dans du sang...

-"Si l'on se rencontrait à nouveau un jour... ..." avait-il poursuivi, et ses paroles s'envolaient comme des fétus de pailles à travers le temps.

-"Excusez-moi mais... je ne vous entends pas très bien... à cause du vent..." demandait Subaru, encore et encore, à cet interlocuteur dont la majorité des propos lui échappaient dans le tourbillon de sa mémoire.

-"...c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui... je te laisserai partir." Cette phrase était la dernière que Subaru comprenait. Le jeune homme avait pourtant encore prononcé quelques mots. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Seul se faisaient entendre le sifflement du vent... et les battements saccadés du coeur de Subaru.

- Mais qui était ce jeune homme qui me souriait ?

- Excusez-moi, vous... vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Il était tellement absorbé par cette scène surgie de son passé qu'il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase tout haut ! Et la jeune fille... Sakura... le regardait intensément. Sur son visage se lisaient une légère inquiétude mêlée de gentillesse... ainsi qu'un sentiment plus profond, presque indéfinissable... Une terrible souffrance cachée au fond de son coeur, dont elle ne semblait pas consciente... Avant que Subaru n'ait eu le temps de la rassurer, elle reprit :

- Vous savez, je comprendrais si vous me disiez que vous ne me croyez pas... Mais je vous assure qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mon monde n'est pas le vôtre... J'ai moi-même du mal à me dire que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

Le regard de la jeune fille se perdait dans le lointain tandis qu'elle disait ces mots. Tout son être dégageait une aura de tristesse qui affectait même les étoiles, dont l'éclat s'était soudain terni. Elle avait terminé ses propos dans un soupir qui n'avait dérangé que les particules de poussière en suspension dans l'air.


End file.
